


Drift

by venndaai



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: Naomi and Camina, taking a moment to relax.
Relationships: Camina Drummer/Naomi Nagata
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Drift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/fgXUB8p)


End file.
